Bratz Pleasures (Lemon) Fanfic
by pinkbear123
Summary: Can the Bratz handle all the drama? Sex, love, hate, jealousy, friendship,romance and lust? What will happen to Yasmin and Eitan and the REST of the BRATZ COUPLES read to find out in this lemon filled story!
1. Chapter 1: Bratz Romance

**Author's Note: Hey Reader's its me pinkbear123, I've been reading a lot of Bratz fan fiction and I just dont see alot of yasmin x eitan pairing so i decided to write one about them and the Bratz.**

**PAIRINGS: EITANxYASMIN, DYLANxYASMIN, CLOExDYLAN, CLOExCAMERON JADExKOBE, SASHAxCRUISE.**

**RATING:M FOR MATURE, EXPLICIT AND SEXUAL CONTENT. THERE WILL BE LEMONS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY OR ANY PLACES AS WELL.**

* * *

**GENERAL POV: WE WANT BRATZ! WE WANT BRATZ!.."I COULD HERE ALL OUR FANS SCREAMING FOR US FROM BACKSTAGE". YASMIN SAID TO HER FRIENDS. "I KNOW RIGHT!, WE'RE FAMOUS GIRLS, WE'VE ACCOMPLISHED OUR DREAMS" SAID CLOE EXICTEDLY. "CHILL OUT ANGEL, THE CONCERT DOESNT START UNTIL ANOTHER HALF HOUR, WE HAVENT STARTED PERFORMING YET" SAID SASHA. "BUT JADE HASNT SHOWED UP AND WE NEED HER HERE!" CLOES SAID PANICKEDLY. "OHH YEAH I FOGOT ABOUT THAT...OOPSY" SASHA SAID TO HER. "WELL, GIRLS SHE'S PROBABLY FEEDING KOBE...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN *COUGH COUGH*" YAS SAID SUSPICIOUSLY. "DO YOU MEAN LIKE 'SUCKING BOOBS'" CLOE SAID TO ME. "YEAH" I REPLIED. "EEW THATS TOO MUCH INFO GIRL!" SASHA TOLD ME. "ACTUALLY ITS REALLY GOOD" YASMIN SAID SMILING A BIT. "YAS...WHAT HAVE YOU AND EITAN BEEN UP TO?" THEY BOTH SAID SUSPICIOUSLY. I BLUSHED A BIT, "HUH-UHH-WHAT NO..EITAN AND I HAVENT BEEN UP TO NOTHING(MUCH) ITS JUST THAT JADE'S BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT THAT STUFF" I SAID TO THEM NERVOUSLY. "UHHH-HUU" THEY SAID SARCASTICALLY. "IM SOOO SORRY IM LATE GIRLS, I JUST GOT A LITTLE SIDE TRACKED" JADE SAID. "FINALLY, YOU SHOWED UP!" SASHA SAID GIVING HER A HUG. "KAY GIRLS WE NEED TO GET DRESSED AND OUR MAKEUP READY" SAID CLOE EXCITEDLY. "LETS GO GIRLS!" SAID JADE. AND WITH THAT, WE ALL WENT TO THE MAKEUP STUDIO WHICH WAS DOWNSTAIRS TO GET READY.**

* * *

**CLOE'S POV: I WAS SO HYPER RIGHT NOW. MY STYLIST WAS PUTTING ON MY MAKE UP AS CLOSED MY EYES. SHE PUT SOME DARK BLUE SPARKLY EYE SHADOW WITH MASCARA AND SHE ADDED THE CAT EYE AFFECT, THEN SHE PUT ON SOME LIGHT PINK LIP STICK AND A TOUCH OF LIP GLOSS AND BLUSH. "YOU LOOK TOTALY SEXY CLOE!" SAID MY STYLIST. "I KNOW RIGHT!, AND THANKS" CLOE SAID. I WALKED TO MY PERSONAL CLOSET TO CHANGE AS MY STYLIST WALKED OUT. I PUT ON A SMALL DARK BLUE, LEATHER, TIGHT SKIRT WITH A ZIPPER ON THE SIDE. THE SKIRT STOPPED AT MY UPPER THIGH, BARELY COVERING MY BUTT AND A WHITE V NECK TANK TOP SHIRT THAT SAYS "ROCK 'N ROLLIN" THAT STOPPED RIGHT BELOW MY BOOBS AND SOME GOLDEN COLOR HIGH HEELS. I CURLED MY HAIR INTO WAVES AND PUT SOME GOLDEN HOOP EARINGS ON AND A FEW GOLDEN BRACELETS. AFTER I WAS DONE, I SAT ON THE COUCH AND STARTED SEXTING WITH DYLAN MY BOYFRIEND. HE AND THE REST OF THE BRATZ GUYS WERE ON THEIR WAY. "*UCK! NOW IM GETTING HORNY!" CLOE SAID TO HERSELF AND SIGHED.**

**SASHA'S POV: I PUT SOME DARK EYESHADOW WITH MASCARA AND RED LIP GLOSS. I DRESSED INTO A LONG RED SKIRT THAT HAD A CUT ON EITHER SIDE OF MY LEGS SO I CAN SHOW THEM OFF AND SOME BLACK HEELS WITH A WHITE BACK LESS SHIRT THAT SHOWED MY FLAT TONED STOMACH AND TIED IT AROUND BEHIND MY NECK. I STRAIGHTENED MY HAIR DOWN. I ALSO PUT ON SOME GOLDEN HOOP EARINGS THAT SAID SASHA IN THE MIDDLE OF IT AND SOME BRACELTS WITH RUBIES AND DIAMONDS IN IT.**

**JADE'S POV: MY STYLE WAS SO EASY FOR ME, I WAS A HOT CHICK WHO LOVES THE COLORS RED/BLACK. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT. I PUT SOME BLACK LAYTEX BOOTY SHORTS AND A SLEEVE LESS BLACK SHIRT THAT STOPPED BELOW MY BOOBS AND SOME BLACK HEELS THAT HAD STRINGS SO YOU CAN TIE THEM AROUND YOUR LEGS. I ALSO PUT ON SOME SMALL FLOWER EARINGS AND A RED BEANIE. AS I GOT DONE I WALKED IN THE HALL WAYS HEADING BACKSTAGE WITH SASHA AND CLOE ALL THAT WAS LEFT WAS YASMIN.**

**YASMIN'S POV: I LET MY WAVY HAIR LOOSE AND LEFT IT DOWN. I PUT ON SOME LIGHT PINK-PURPLE EYESHADOW WITH A TOUCH OF BLACK AND MASCARA AND DARK PINK LIPSTICK. I WORE A LIGHT PINK SLEEVE LESS SHIRT THAT STOPPED BELOW MY BOOB AND SOME LIGHT PALE BLUE SKINNY JEANS THAT HAD RIPPED CUTS ON THEM SO IT SHOWED MY LEGS A BIT AND SOME WHITE CUTE FLATS THAT HAD A WHITE SMALL BOW ON THEM. SHE PUT SOME SILVER HOOP EARINGS AND BRACELETS AND LEFT HER ROOM TO MEET UP WITH THE GIRLS.**

**GENERAL POV: WE WERE ALL READY FOR OUR PERFORMANCE. WE GOT INTO OUR PLACES READY FOR THE CURTAIN TO LIFT UP. OUR BOYFRIENDS WERE WATCHING US IN FRONT WHERE ALL THE FANS WERE. THEY HAD THEIR BODY GUARDS AND SIGNED A BIT OF AUTOGRAPHS AND TOOK PICS. "LADIES AND GENTLE MEN, THIS SHOW IS FOR ADULT ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. I PRESENT TO YOU..."BRATZ!" PERFORMING THE SONG BEAUTIFUL LIAR. WHEN WE STARTED DANCING WE ALL GOT WORRIED BECAUSE WE DIDNT TELL OUR BOYFRIENDS ABOUT THIS ADULT ENTERTAINMENT SHOW ESPECIALLY WHEN MOST OF THE FANS WERE GUYS. AS WE DANCED WE MOVED OR BODIES SLOW AND SEXUALLY, SEDUCING THE MEN AND THEY IMAGINED US NAKED IN THEIR MINDS. WE WERE ALL GETTING A BIT JUST A BIT HORNY BUT CONTROLLED OURSELVES. WE MOVED OUR HANDS UP AND DOWN OR BODIES, BENT UP AND BENT DOWN DID SOME FLIPS AND TRICKS IN SEXUAL WAYS. AS WE CONTINUED TO DANCE, A FAN JUMPED ON THE STAGE, AND STARTED DANCING WITH YASMIN. HE MOVED HIS BODY UP AND DOWN WITH HER'S TOUCHING HER AS THEY DANCED IN SYNC. "YAS WATCH OUT!" MY FRIENDS TOLD ME. I GASPED WHEN I SAW A GUY FROM THE MILLIONS OF FANS DANCING WITH ME. I PUT ON A FRIENDLY SMILE TO BE NICE AND HE SMILED BACK. I BEGAN TO WORRY. EITAN WAS WATCHING WHILE THE REST OF HIS FRIENDS LAUGHED AT HIM A BIT AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE ARM PLAYFULLY. EITAN CROSSED HIS ARMS AND DIDNT MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH ME, NOT EVEN A GLANCE. THE GUY FAN WAS GETTING TO CLOSE FOR COMFORT AS HE RAN HIS HAND UP MY STOMACH AND ALMOST SQUEEZING MY BOOB BUT BEFORE HE COULD DO ANY THING THE SONG ENDED AND WHEN I LOOKED AT EITAN HE WAS HALF WAY UP THE STAIRS READY TO DRAG THIS GUY. I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE BUT THE GUY TWIRLED ME AROUND, GRABBED MY WAIST PLANTED A KISS ON MY LIPS. EITAN WAS FUMING MAD, THE GUY WINKED AT ME AND THEN LOOKED AT EITAN AS IF TRYING TO SAY "COME AT ME BRO, SHE'S GREAT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!". THEN THE GUY LEFT AND THE SHOW WAS OVER. WE ALL RAN BACK STAGE AND THE FANS APPLAUSED. AS CLOE, JADE AND I WENT BACKSTAGE INTO OUR PRIVATE ROOM THE GUYS ENTERED INCLUDING EITAN WHO WAS GLARING AT ME AND I WASNT MAKING EYE CONTACT WITH HIM. THE GUYS AND GIRLS NOTICED THE TENSION BETWEEN US. "UHH WE SHOULD GO, COME ON EVERYONE" KOBE SAID AS EVERYONE LEFT LEAVING EITAN AND I ALONE. "LETS HIDE BEHIND THE DOOR SO WE CAN HEAR WHAT THEY SAY" KOBE SAID TO THE REST OF THE GROUP BUT EITAN AND I DIDNT HEAR THEM... THE DOOR CLOSED.**

* * *

**EITAN AND YASMIN'S POV: ****"WHAT THE *UCK WAS THAT?!" EITAN YELLED AT ME. "IT WAS NOTHING, WE WERE JUST DANCING!" I YELLED BACK "YAS!, HE WAS ALL OVER YOU, DIDNT YOU NOTICE?!"..."OF COURSE I NOTICED!..ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED HIM THERE!" I TOLD HIM ROLLING MY EYES. "WHY DIDNT YOU SHOVE HIM OFF STAGE?!" HE SAID "WELL ITS NOT LIKE I COULD, BESIDES I DIDNT WANT TO BE RUDE AND CAUSE MORE DRAMA WITH THE BODYGUARD COMING AND ALL!"..."OH! SO YOUR SAYING YOU LIKED IT?!"..."NO I DIDNT SAY THAT!" YAS SAID TO EITAN. " BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT! "...I GROANED. "I HATE-!"..."SAY IT YASMIN!, TELL ME WHO YOU HATE!" EITAN SAID AS OUR FACES WERE CENTIMETERS AWAY AS WE SAT ON THE LONG COUCH. I GROANED IN FRUSTURATION AND WRAPPED MY HANDS AROUND HIS NECK AND KISSED HIM HARD AS HE LEANED ON THE COUCH WHILE I STRADDLED HIM. I KISSED HIM WITH ALL MY FORCE. SO MUCH PASSION, THAT I NEVER FELT THIS HORNY. WE BOTH STOPPED, WE WERE PANTING REALLY HARD. HE LOOKED AT ME IN MY EYES. "YAS, I-" I CUT HIM OFF. "SSHH BABE, JUST UNDRESS ME" I TOLD HIM AS WE KISSED MORE. "YOUR SO WET" HE SAID AS HE TOUCHED MY CLIT WITH MY PANTS STILL ON. "AND ITS JUST FOR YOU" I SAID TO HIM. HE SMILED AND WAS ABOUT TO GET TO WORK WITH MY BODY, BUT I STOPPED HIM. HE ROLLED HIS EYES IN FRUSTRATION. "WHAT NOW YAS, I REALLY WANT YOU BABE" HE SAID. I GIGGLED A BIT. "NOT HERE BABE, WE'RE STILL BACKSTAGE". HE LOOKED AROUND AND SAID"LETS GO HOME" AS HE SUCKED ON MY LOWER LIP. WE WALKED OUT THE DOOR AND WHEN WE OPENED, OUR FRIENDS CAME TUMBLING TO THE GROUND AND THEY QUICKLY GOT UP, DUSTING THEMSELVES OFF. "UHH- YEAH- NOPE NO WE WERENT SNOOPING" THEY ALL SAID. EITAN AND I JUST LAUGHED AS WE HEADED OUTSIDE TO GO TO OUR LIMO. WHEN WE GOT OUT, IT WAS ALREADY NIGHT, AS OUR FRIENDS AND I WAITED FOR OUR LIMO AND OUR FANS BEHIND GATES SCREAMING FOR US. EITAN WRAPPED HIS ARM AROUND MY WAIST AND HELD ME REALLY TIGHT. HE HAD A SERIOUS LOOK ON HIS FACE. I LOOKED AT THE DIRECTION HE WAS LOOKING AT, AND THERE WAS THEY GUY THAT DANCED WITH ME. I COULD SEE JEALOUSY ON BOTH OF THEIR FACES. BUT I LOVE EITAN NOT THE OTHER GUY. I WHISPERED IN HIS EAR" BABE, JUST IGNORE HIM, WE'LL BE AT OUR PLACE SOON, I LOVE YOU, NOT HIM OKAY?" I TOLD EITAN. HE SMILED AND KISSED ME ON MY LIPS. THE OTHER GUY JUST WATCHED AND GOT MAD AND LEFT. BUT I HAD A FEELING HE WAS GOING TO COME BACK. BUT I IGNORED THAT THOUGHT AND FOCUSED ON EITAN. "COME ONE, OUR LIMO IS HERE!" HE SAID EXCITEDLY. WHEN WE GOT INSIDE OUR MANSION AND ON THE BED EITAN WASTED NO TIME.*UCK! *UCK! I SAID AS EITAN THRUSTED HIS PENIS INSIDE MY PUSSY."MOREE UHHH UHHHMMMMM MMM HMMM HARDER FASTER!"HE THRUSTED HIS PENIS IN AND OUT AND I WENT WITH THE MOVEMENT. HE PUT HIS MOUTH ON MY PUSSY AND INSERTED HIS TONGUE. SWRLING IT AROUND, AND SUCKING ON IT. I WAS FEELING SO MUCH PLEASURE. "YOUR SO *UCKIN TIGHT YAS!" HE SAID. "IM GONA CUUUMMMMMMM YAS!" HE YELLED. ALL OF HIS SEEDS WENT IN ME. WE FLIPPED SO HE WAS LAYING DOWN.I CRAWLED TOWARD HIM COMPLETELY NAKED AND VERY SEDUCTIVELY. "I WANT TO TASTE YOU" ..I LICKED MY FINGER SEDUCTIVELY AS I TASTED HIM. "MMMMM SWEET!" YAS SAID. I STARTED TO SUCK ON HIS PENIS, GIVING HIM A BLOW JOB. "OHH YEAH BABY MORE!" HE YELLED. I SUCKED ON THE TIP AND SWIRLED MY TONGUE AROUND IT, THEN I DEEP THROATED HIM AND HE PUSHED MY HEAD DOWN FURTHER. I WRAPPED MY HAND AROUND HIS LENGTH AND SWIRLED IT AROUND LIKE A SPOON IN A POT. I MASSAGED IT GENTLY, AND THEN RUBBING IT CLOSE TO MY ENTERANCE. I ALIGNED MY PUSSY TO IT AND SLAMMED MYSELF IN AND GRINDED AGAINST HIM. HE THREW HIS HEAD BACK YELLING MY NAME. "YASMINNNN OH MORE *UCK *UCK *UCK...YOUR SO HOT!...". I BEGAN TO HUMP HIM. "HUH HUH HUH AWWWWW MOREE MOREE!" WE BOTH SAID. I COLLAPSED BESIDE HIM. "OH NO IM NOT DONE WITH YOU BABE!" HE SAID. "GET ON ALL FOURS" ..I GOT ON MY KNEES AND HANDS AND HE PLUNGED HIS LENGTH IN MY BUTT HOLE. "AHHHHHHH!" YAS YELLED. HE THRUSTED MULTIPLE TIMES MAKING THE WHOLE BED ROCK BACK AND FORWARD. AFTER A FEW MORE HOURS WE CUMMED AND I HAD 12 ORGASMS. WE LAYED BESIDE EACH OTHER AND WE TOOK A SELFIE. WE PUT ON CLEAN SHEETS AND WE LAYED DOWN AGAIN. I WAS COMPLETELY NAKED LEANING MY HEAD ON MY HAND. EITAN LOOKED AT ME AND MY HOT BODY WITH LOVING EYES. HE ROAMED HIS HAND ALL OVER MY BODY, CARESSING ME AND ADMIRING THE VIEW. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABE" EITAN SAID. "I LOVE YOU TOO" I SAID BACK. AS WE WERE GAZING INTO EACH OTHERS EYES, THE ROOM WENT PITCH BLACK EXCEPT FOR A FEW DIM LIGHTS, SOFT ROMANTIC MUSIC STARTED PLAYING AND ROSE PETALS FALLING. I LOOKED AT EITAN AND GASPED. HE WAS HOLDING A VERY EXPENSIVE DIAMOND RING WITH A GOLD BAND. HE LOOKED AT ME. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"..."YES!" I RESPONDED TO HIM. WE GAVE EACH OTHER A HUG AND A BIG KISS. HE PUT THE RING ON MY FINGER AND KISSED MY HAND. "YOUR PERFECT" HE SAID "I LOVE YOU BABE" I TOLD HIM. WE FELL ASLEEP IN EACH OTHERS ARMS.**

* * *

/TIME PASSED:2 WEEKS LATER/ ON THE NEWS(TV SHOW): "HELLO EVERYBODY I'M CHELSEA COTOURE ON THE FABLE FASHION SHOW AND TODAY WE'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT ALL BRATZ!...SO MUCH DRAMA SO MUCH DRAMA, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!...ANY WAY LETS GET TO THE POINT...CLOE A BRATZ MEMBER IS HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE IN PARADISE WITH DYLAN ALSO A BRATZ GUY MEMBER. A CLOSE SOURCE REVEALS TO US THAT DYLAN HAS FALLEN FOR ANOTHER GIRL BUT WHO? AND THAT CLOE IS SICK OF IT AND HEART BROKE. DYLAN EVEN QUOTED ON HIS STYLEGRAM(STYLE PLUS INSTAGRAM ) ACCOUNT: "LOVE ISNT ALWAYS FAIR AND I KNOW THAT IT HURTS BECAUSE IVE BEEN THERE BEFORE, BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS TO ANOTHER ONE? I CANT CONTROL IT. IT LEADS AND I FOLLOW."...WHAT DO YOU THINK VIEWERS? TEAM CLOE? OR CAMERON ?TELL US ALL ABOUT IT ON OUR WEB PAGE...NEXT UP IS SASHA, NOW THIS GIRL KNOWS HOW TO LIVE A LIFE BOTH STYLISH AND ROMANTIC! SEEN HERE, SHE IS SPOTTED AT THE BEACH WEARING A GREEN FLORAL BIKINI WITH FIANCE CRUISE SHOWING OFF HIS 6 PACK AND THERE SMOOCHING!...HOW CUTE!...WE TOTALLY SHIP SRUISE(SASHA X CRUISE)...ANOTHER BRATZ MEMBER IS IN A BIGGER SCANDAL THAN THE OTHER WHICH IS JADE A BRATZ MEMBER WHO KNOWS HOW TO ROAR WITH HER SENSE OF STYLE/FASHION. SHE' HAS A LEAKED SEX VIDEO TAPE THAT WENT VIRAL OF HER AND FIANCE KOBE. HERE IS THE VIDEO: (KOBE IS SUCKING JADES PRIVATE PARTS, CUMMING AND JADE HAVING ORGASMS, THERE IS HUMPING INVOLVED AND BLOW JOBS). "WOW! VIEWERS CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!...A TOTAL SCANDAL! AS YOU SAW THE VIDEO THEY WERE ACTUALLY HAVING SEX!...HERES AN INTERVIEW OF JADE AND KOBE BEFORE THE TAPE GOT LEAKED: (REPORTER: "HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE LOVE?") "WELL JUST SHOW IT, YA KNOW DONT BE AFRAID TO EXPRESS IT WITH YOUR BODY LANGUAGE AND ACTIONS" JADE SAID. "I AGREE, DONT HIDE IT, LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW" KOBE SAID. (INTERVIEW OVER) "WERE THEY PLANNING TO DO THIS VIEWERS?...ONLYY THEY KNOW. AND THE LAST BAND MEMBER IS HOT YASMIN. EVERYONE ADORES AND LOVES HER. ESPECIALLY THE GUYS WHO DREAM OF HAVING SEX WITH HER!...BUT ITS TOO LATE GENTLEMEN BECAUSE HER USE TO BE BOYFRIEND EITAN(BRATZ GUY MEMBER) FINALLY PROPOSED TO HER. AS YOU CAN SEE IN THIS PIC YAS IS WALKING TO SYLEVILLE'S CELEB MALL WHILE HOLDING A FEW SHOPPING BAGS AND LOOK! THERE IT IS! A HUGE DIAMOND ON HER FINGER! BUT THATS NOT THE ONLY NEWS BECAUSE THERES A SAD PART TO IT. THERE ARE RUMORS THAT YASMIN IS THE 'MYSTERY GIRL' THAT DYLAN LIKES AND SHE'S RESPONDING TO HIM AND SO IS HE TO HER. THERE MIGHT ALSO BE A CONFLICT BETWEEN BESTIES CLOE AND YASMIN AND DYLAN AND EITAN. WELL, THATS IT FOLKS FOR MORE JUICY DETAILS, VISIT OUR WEB PAGE AT ...THAT'S THE END OF THE SHOW...BYE!

* * *

**PINKBEAR HERE...HELLO READERS I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY AND IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER/SEQUEL THEN I NEED AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALLOWED. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THE BRATZ? JEALOUSY, HATE, LOVE, SEX AND HATRED...CAN THEY HANDLE IT ALL? READ TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS IF I GET 7 REVIEWS. ENJOY! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Love is Pain

**Author's Note: Hey Reader's its me pinkbear123, I've been reading a lot of Bratz fan fiction and I just dont see alot of yasmin x eitan pairing so i decided to write one about them and the Bratz.**

**PAIRINGS: EITANxYASMIN, DYLANxYASMIN, CLOExDYLAN, CLOExCAMERON JADExKOBE, SASHAxCRUISE.**

**RATING:M FOR MATURE, EXPLICIT AND SEXUAL CONTENT. THERE WILL BE LEMONS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY OR ANY PLACES AS WELL.**

* * *

**GENERAL POV: WE WANT BRATZ! WE WANT BRATZ!.."I COULD HERE ALL OUR FANS SCREAMING FOR US FROM BACKSTAGE". YASMIN SAID TO HER FRIENDS. "I KNOW RIGHT!, WE'RE FAMOUS GIRLS, WE'VE ACCOMPLISHED OUR DREAMS" SAID CLOE EXICTEDLY. "CHILL OUT ANGEL, THE CONCERT DOESNT START UNTIL ANOTHER HALF HOUR, WE HAVENT STARTED PERFORMING YET" SAID SASHA. "BUT JADE HASNT SHOWED UP AND WE NEED HER HERE!" CLOES SAID PANICKEDLY. "OHH YEAH I FOGOT ABOUT THAT...OOPSY" SASHA SAID TO HER. "WELL, GIRLS SHE'S PROBABLY FEEDING KOBE...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN *COUGH COUGH*" YAS SAID SUSPICIOUSLY. "DO YOU MEAN LIKE 'SUCKING BOOBS'" CLOE SAID TO ME. "YEAH" I REPLIED. "EEW THATS TOO MUCH INFO GIRL!" SASHA TOLD ME. "ACTUALLY ITS REALLY GOOD" YASMIN SAID SMILING A BIT. "YAS...WHAT HAVE YOU AND EITAN BEEN UP TO?" THEY BOTH SAID SUSPICIOUSLY. I BLUSHED A BIT, "HUH-UHH-WHAT NO..EITAN AND I HAVENT BEEN UP TO NOTHING(MUCH) ITS JUST THAT JADE'S BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT THAT STUFF" I SAID TO THEM NERVOUSLY. "UHHH-HUU" THEY SAID SARCASTICALLY. "IM SOOO SORRY IM LATE GIRLS, I JUST GOT A LITTLE SIDE TRACKED" JADE SAID. "FINALLY, YOU SHOWED UP!" SASHA SAID GIVING HER A HUG. "KAY GIRLS WE NEED TO GET DRESSED AND OUR MAKEUP READY" SAID CLOE EXCITEDLY. "LETS GO GIRLS!" SAID JADE. AND WITH THAT, WE ALL WENT TO THE MAKEUP STUDIO WHICH WAS DOWNSTAIRS TO GET READY.**

* * *

**CLOE'S POV: I WAS SO HYPER RIGHT NOW. MY STYLIST WAS PUTTING ON MY MAKE UP AS CLOSED MY EYES. SHE PUT SOME DARK BLUE SPARKLY EYE SHADOW WITH MASCARA AND SHE ADDED THE CAT EYE AFFECT, THEN SHE PUT ON SOME LIGHT PINK LIP STICK AND A TOUCH OF LIP GLOSS AND BLUSH. "YOU LOOK TOTALY SEXY CLOE!" SAID MY STYLIST. "I KNOW RIGHT!, AND THANKS" CLOE SAID. I WALKED TO MY PERSONAL CLOSET TO CHANGE AS MY STYLIST WALKED OUT. I PUT ON A SMALL DARK BLUE, LEATHER, TIGHT SKIRT WITH A ZIPPER ON THE SIDE. THE SKIRT STOPPED AT MY UPPER THIGH, BARELY COVERING MY BUTT AND A WHITE V NECK TANK TOP SHIRT THAT SAYS "ROCK 'N ROLLIN" THAT STOPPED RIGHT BELOW MY BOOBS AND SOME GOLDEN COLOR HIGH HEELS. I CURLED MY HAIR INTO WAVES AND PUT SOME GOLDEN HOOP EARINGS ON AND A FEW GOLDEN BRACELETS. AFTER I WAS DONE, I SAT ON THE COUCH AND STARTED SEXTING WITH DYLAN MY BOYFRIEND. HE AND THE REST OF THE BRATZ GUYS WERE ON THEIR WAY. "*UCK! NOW IM GETTING HORNY!" CLOE SAID TO HERSELF AND SIGHED.**

**SASHA'S POV: I PUT SOME DARK EYESHADOW WITH MASCARA AND RED LIP GLOSS. I DRESSED INTO A LONG RED SKIRT THAT HAD A CUT ON EITHER SIDE OF MY LEGS SO I CAN SHOW THEM OFF AND SOME BLACK HEELS WITH A WHITE BACK LESS SHIRT THAT SHOWED MY FLAT TONED STOMACH AND TIED IT AROUND BEHIND MY NECK. I STRAIGHTENED MY HAIR DOWN. I ALSO PUT ON SOME GOLDEN HOOP EARINGS THAT SAID SASHA IN THE MIDDLE OF IT AND SOME BRACELTS WITH RUBIES AND DIAMONDS IN IT.**

**JADE'S POV: MY STYLE WAS SO EASY FOR ME, I WAS A HOT CHICK WHO LOVES THE COLORS RED/BLACK. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT. I PUT SOME BLACK LAYTEX BOOTY SHORTS AND A SLEEVE LESS BLACK SHIRT THAT STOPPED BELOW MY BOOBS AND SOME BLACK HEELS THAT HAD STRINGS SO YOU CAN TIE THEM AROUND YOUR LEGS. I ALSO PUT ON SOME SMALL FLOWER EARINGS AND A RED BEANIE. AS I GOT DONE I WALKED IN THE HALL WAYS HEADING BACKSTAGE WITH SASHA AND CLOE ALL THAT WAS LEFT WAS YASMIN.**

**YASMIN'S POV: I LET MY WAVY HAIR LOOSE AND LEFT IT DOWN. I PUT ON SOME LIGHT PINK-PURPLE EYESHADOW WITH A TOUCH OF BLACK AND MASCARA AND DARK PINK LIPSTICK. I WORE A LIGHT PINK SLEEVE LESS SHIRT THAT STOPPED BELOW MY BOOB AND SOME LIGHT PALE BLUE SKINNY JEANS THAT HAD RIPPED CUTS ON THEM SO IT SHOWED MY LEGS A BIT AND SOME WHITE CUTE FLATS THAT HAD A WHITE SMALL BOW ON THEM. SHE PUT SOME SILVER HOOP EARINGS AND BRACELETS AND LEFT HER ROOM TO MEET UP WITH THE GIRLS.**

**GENERAL POV: WE WERE ALL READY FOR OUR PERFORMANCE. WE GOT INTO OUR PLACES READY FOR THE CURTAIN TO LIFT UP. OUR BOYFRIENDS WERE WATCHING US IN FRONT WHERE ALL THE FANS WERE. THEY HAD THEIR BODY GUARDS AND SIGNED A BIT OF AUTOGRAPHS AND TOOK PICS. "LADIES AND GENTLE MEN, THIS SHOW IS FOR ADULT ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. I PRESENT TO YOU..."BRATZ!" PERFORMING THE SONG BEAUTIFUL LIAR. WHEN WE STARTED DANCING WE ALL GOT WORRIED BECAUSE WE DIDNT TELL OUR BOYFRIENDS ABOUT THIS ADULT ENTERTAINMENT SHOW ESPECIALLY WHEN MOST OF THE FANS WERE GUYS. AS WE DANCED WE MOVED OR BODIES SLOW AND SEXUALLY, SEDUCING THE MEN AND THEY IMAGINED US NAKED IN THEIR MINDS. WE WERE ALL GETTING A BIT JUST A BIT HORNY BUT CONTROLLED OURSELVES. WE MOVED OUR HANDS UP AND DOWN OR BODIES, BENT UP AND BENT DOWN DID SOME FLIPS AND TRICKS IN SEXUAL WAYS. AS WE CONTINUED TO DANCE, A FAN JUMPED ON THE STAGE, AND STARTED DANCING WITH YASMIN. HE MOVED HIS BODY UP AND DOWN WITH HER'S TOUCHING HER AS THEY DANCED IN SYNC. "YAS WATCH OUT!" MY FRIENDS TOLD ME. I GASPED WHEN I SAW A GUY FROM THE MILLIONS OF FANS DANCING WITH ME. I PUT ON A FRIENDLY SMILE TO BE NICE AND HE SMILED BACK. I BEGAN TO WORRY. EITAN WAS WATCHING WHILE THE REST OF HIS FRIENDS LAUGHED AT HIM A BIT AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE ARM PLAYFULLY. EITAN CROSSED HIS ARMS AND DIDNT MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH ME, NOT EVEN A GLANCE. THE GUY FAN WAS GETTING TO CLOSE FOR COMFORT AS HE RAN HIS HAND UP MY STOMACH AND ALMOST SQUEEZING MY BOOB BUT BEFORE HE COULD DO ANY THING THE SONG ENDED AND WHEN I LOOKED AT EITAN HE WAS HALF WAY UP THE STAIRS READY TO DRAG THIS GUY. I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE BUT THE GUY TWIRLED ME AROUND, GRABBED MY WAIST PLANTED A KISS ON MY LIPS. EITAN WAS FUMING MAD, THE GUY WINKED AT ME AND THEN LOOKED AT EITAN AS IF TRYING TO SAY "COME AT ME BRO, SHE'S GREAT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!". THEN THE GUY LEFT AND THE SHOW WAS OVER. WE ALL RAN BACK STAGE AND THE FANS APPLAUSED. AS CLOE, JADE AND I WENT BACKSTAGE INTO OUR PRIVATE ROOM THE GUYS ENTERED INCLUDING EITAN WHO WAS GLARING AT ME AND I WASNT MAKING EYE CONTACT WITH HIM. THE GUYS AND GIRLS NOTICED THE TENSION BETWEEN US. "UHH WE SHOULD GO, COME ON EVERYONE" KOBE SAID AS EVERYONE LEFT LEAVING EITAN AND I ALONE. "LETS HIDE BEHIND THE DOOR SO WE CAN HEAR WHAT THEY SAY" KOBE SAID TO THE REST OF THE GROUP BUT EITAN AND I DIDNT HEAR THEM... THE DOOR CLOSED.**

* * *

**EITAN AND YASMIN'S POV: ****"WHAT THE *UCK WAS THAT?!" EITAN YELLED AT ME. "IT WAS NOTHING, WE WERE JUST DANCING!" I YELLED BACK "YAS!, HE WAS ALL OVER YOU, DIDNT YOU NOTICE?!"..."OF COURSE I NOTICED!..ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED HIM THERE!" I TOLD HIM ROLLING MY EYES. "WHY DIDNT YOU SHOVE HIM OFF STAGE?!" HE SAID "WELL ITS NOT LIKE I COULD, BESIDES I DIDNT WANT TO BE RUDE AND CAUSE MORE DRAMA WITH THE BODYGUARD COMING AND ALL!"..."OH! SO YOUR SAYING YOU LIKED IT?!"..."NO I DIDNT SAY THAT!" YAS SAID TO EITAN. " BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT! "...I GROANED. "I HATE-!"..."SAY IT YASMIN!, TELL ME WHO YOU HATE!" EITAN SAID AS OUR FACES WERE CENTIMETERS AWAY AS WE SAT ON THE LONG COUCH. I GROANED IN FRUSTURATION AND WRAPPED MY HANDS AROUND HIS NECK AND KISSED HIM HARD AS HE LEANED ON THE COUCH WHILE I STRADDLED HIM. I KISSED HIM WITH ALL MY FORCE. SO MUCH PASSION, THAT I NEVER FELT THIS HORNY. WE BOTH STOPPED, WE WERE PANTING REALLY HARD. HE LOOKED AT ME IN MY EYES. "YAS, I-" I CUT HIM OFF. "SSHH BABE, JUST UNDRESS ME" I TOLD HIM AS WE KISSED MORE. "YOUR SO WET" HE SAID AS HE TOUCHED MY CLIT WITH MY PANTS STILL ON. "AND ITS JUST FOR YOU" I SAID TO HIM. HE SMILED AND WAS ABOUT TO GET TO WORK WITH MY BODY, BUT I STOPPED HIM. HE ROLLED HIS EYES IN FRUSTRATION. "WHAT NOW YAS, I REALLY WANT YOU BABE" HE SAID. I GIGGLED A BIT. "NOT HERE BABE, WE'RE STILL BACKSTAGE". HE LOOKED AROUND AND SAID"LETS GO HOME" AS HE SUCKED ON MY LOWER LIP. WE WALKED OUT THE DOOR AND WHEN WE OPENED, OUR FRIENDS CAME TUMBLING TO THE GROUND AND THEY QUICKLY GOT UP, DUSTING THEMSELVES OFF. "UHH- YEAH- NOPE NO WE WERENT SNOOPING" THEY ALL SAID. EITAN AND I JUST LAUGHED AS WE HEADED OUTSIDE TO GO TO OUR LIMO. WHEN WE GOT OUT, IT WAS ALREADY NIGHT, AS OUR FRIENDS AND I WAITED FOR OUR LIMO AND OUR FANS BEHIND GATES SCREAMING FOR US. EITAN WRAPPED HIS ARM AROUND MY WAIST AND HELD ME REALLY TIGHT. HE HAD A SERIOUS LOOK ON HIS FACE. I LOOKED AT THE DIRECTION HE WAS LOOKING AT, AND THERE WAS THEY GUY THAT DANCED WITH ME. I COULD SEE JEALOUSY ON BOTH OF THEIR FACES. BUT I LOVE EITAN NOT THE OTHER GUY. I WHISPERED IN HIS EAR" BABE, JUST IGNORE HIM, WE'LL BE AT OUR PLACE SOON, I LOVE YOU, NOT HIM OKAY?" I TOLD EITAN. HE SMILED AND KISSED ME ON MY LIPS. THE OTHER GUY JUST WATCHED AND GOT MAD AND LEFT. BUT I HAD A FEELING HE WAS GOING TO COME BACK. BUT I IGNORED THAT THOUGHT AND FOCUSED ON EITAN. "COME ONE, OUR LIMO IS HERE!" HE SAID EXCITEDLY. WHEN WE GOT INSIDE OUR MANSION AND ON THE BED EITAN WASTED NO TIME.*UCK! *UCK! I SAID AS EITAN THRUSTED HIS PENIS INSIDE MY PUSSY."MOREE UHHH UHHHMMMMM MMM HMMM HARDER FASTER!"HE THRUSTED HIS PENIS IN AND OUT AND I WENT WITH THE MOVEMENT. HE PUT HIS MOUTH ON MY PUSSY AND INSERTED HIS TONGUE. SWRLING IT AROUND, AND SUCKING ON IT. I WAS FEELING SO MUCH PLEASURE. "YOUR SO *UCKIN TIGHT YAS!" HE SAID. "IM GONA CUUUMMMMMMM YAS!" HE YELLED. ALL OF HIS SEEDS WENT IN ME. WE FLIPPED SO HE WAS LAYING DOWN.I CRAWLED TOWARD HIM COMPLETELY NAKED AND VERY SEDUCTIVELY. "I WANT TO TASTE YOU" ..I LICKED MY FINGER SEDUCTIVELY AS I TASTED HIM. "MMMMM SWEET!" YAS SAID. I STARTED TO SUCK ON HIS PENIS, GIVING HIM A BLOW JOB. "OHH YEAH BABY MORE!" HE YELLED. I SUCKED ON THE TIP AND SWIRLED MY TONGUE AROUND IT, THEN I DEEP THROATED HIM AND HE PUSHED MY HEAD DOWN FURTHER. I WRAPPED MY HAND AROUND HIS LENGTH AND SWIRLED IT AROUND LIKE A SPOON IN A POT. I MASSAGED IT GENTLY, AND THEN RUBBING IT CLOSE TO MY ENTERANCE. I ALIGNED MY PUSSY TO IT AND SLAMMED MYSELF IN AND GRINDED AGAINST HIM. HE THREW HIS HEAD BACK YELLING MY NAME. "YASMINNNN OH MORE *UCK *UCK *UCK...YOUR SO HOT!...". I BEGAN TO HUMP HIM. "HUH HUH HUH AWWWWW MOREE MOREE!" WE BOTH SAID. I COLLAPSED BESIDE HIM. "OH NO IM NOT DONE WITH YOU BABE!" HE SAID. "GET ON ALL FOURS" ..I GOT ON MY KNEES AND HANDS AND HE PLUNGED HIS LENGTH IN MY BUTT HOLE. "AHHHHHHH!" YAS YELLED. HE THRUSTED MULTIPLE TIMES MAKING THE WHOLE BED ROCK BACK AND FORWARD. AFTER A FEW MORE HOURS WE CUMMED AND I HAD 12 ORGASMS. WE LAYED BESIDE EACH OTHER AND WE TOOK A SELFIE. WE PUT ON CLEAN SHEETS AND WE LAYED DOWN AGAIN. I WAS COMPLETELY NAKED LEANING MY HEAD ON MY HAND. EITAN LOOKED AT ME AND MY HOT BODY WITH LOVING EYES. HE ROAMED HIS HAND ALL OVER MY BODY, CARESSING ME AND ADMIRING THE VIEW. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABE" EITAN SAID. "I LOVE YOU TOO" I SAID BACK. AS WE WERE GAZING INTO EACH OTHERS EYES, THE ROOM WENT PITCH BLACK EXCEPT FOR A FEW DIM LIGHTS, SOFT ROMANTIC MUSIC STARTED PLAYING AND ROSE PETALS FALLING. I LOOKED AT EITAN AND GASPED. HE WAS HOLDING A VERY EXPENSIVE DIAMOND RING WITH A GOLD BAND. HE LOOKED AT ME. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"..."YES!" I RESPONDED TO HIM. WE GAVE EACH OTHER A HUG AND A BIG KISS. HE PUT THE RING ON MY FINGER AND KISSED MY HAND. "YOUR PERFECT" HE SAID "I LOVE YOU BABE" I TOLD HIM. WE FELL ASLEEP IN EACH OTHERS ARMS.**

* * *

/TIME PASSED:2 WEEKS LATER/ ON THE NEWS(TV SHOW): "HELLO EVERYBODY I'M CHELSEA COTOURE ON THE FABLE FASHION SHOW AND TODAY WE'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT ALL BRATZ!...SO MUCH DRAMA SO MUCH DRAMA, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!...ANY WAY LETS GET TO THE POINT...CLOE A BRATZ MEMBER IS HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE IN PARADISE WITH DYLAN ALSO A BRATZ GUY MEMBER. A CLOSE SOURCE REVEALS TO US THAT DYLAN HAS FALLEN FOR ANOTHER GIRL BUT WHO? AND THAT CLOE IS SICK OF IT AND HEART BROKE. DYLAN EVEN QUOTED ON HIS STYLEGRAM(STYLE PLUS INSTAGRAM ) ACCOUNT: "LOVE ISNT ALWAYS FAIR AND I KNOW THAT IT HURTS BECAUSE IVE BEEN THERE BEFORE, BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS TO ANOTHER ONE? I CANT CONTROL IT. IT LEADS AND I FOLLOW."...WHAT DO YOU THINK VIEWERS? TEAM CLOE? OR CAMERON ?TELL US ALL ABOUT IT ON OUR WEB PAGE...NEXT UP IS SASHA, NOW THIS GIRL KNOWS HOW TO LIVE A LIFE BOTH STYLISH AND ROMANTIC! SEEN HERE, SHE IS SPOTTED AT THE BEACH WEARING A GREEN FLORAL BIKINI WITH FIANCE CRUISE SHOWING OFF HIS 6 PACK AND THERE SMOOCHING!...HOW CUTE!...WE TOTALLY SHIP SRUISE(SASHA X CRUISE)...ANOTHER BRATZ MEMBER IS IN A BIGGER SCANDAL THAN THE OTHER WHICH IS JADE A BRATZ MEMBER WHO KNOWS HOW TO ROAR WITH HER SENSE OF STYLE/FASHION. SHE' HAS A LEAKED SEX VIDEO TAPE THAT WENT VIRAL OF HER AND FIANCE KOBE. HERE IS THE VIDEO: (KOBE IS SUCKING JADES PRIVATE PARTS, CUMMING AND JADE HAVING ORGASMS, THERE IS HUMPING INVOLVED AND BLOW JOBS). "WOW! VIEWERS CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!...A TOTAL SCANDAL! AS YOU SAW THE VIDEO THEY WERE ACTUALLY HAVING SEX!...HERES AN INTERVIEW OF JADE AND KOBE BEFORE THE TAPE GOT LEAKED: (REPORTER: "HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE LOVE?") "WELL JUST SHOW IT, YA KNOW DONT BE AFRAID TO EXPRESS IT WITH YOUR BODY LANGUAGE AND ACTIONS" JADE SAID. "I AGREE, DONT HIDE IT, LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW" KOBE SAID. (INTERVIEW OVER) "WERE THEY PLANNING TO DO THIS VIEWERS?...ONLYY THEY KNOW. AND THE LAST BAND MEMBER IS HOT YASMIN. EVERYONE ADORES AND LOVES HER. ESPECIALLY THE GUYS WHO DREAM OF HAVING SEX WITH HER!...BUT ITS TOO LATE GENTLEMEN BECAUSE HER USE TO BE BOYFRIEND EITAN(BRATZ GUY MEMBER) FINALLY PROPOSED TO HER. AS YOU CAN SEE IN THIS PIC YAS IS WALKING TO SYLEVILLE'S CELEB MALL WHILE HOLDING A FEW SHOPPING BAGS AND LOOK! THERE IT IS! A HUGE DIAMOND ON HER FINGER! BUT THATS NOT THE ONLY NEWS BECAUSE THERES A SAD PART TO IT. THERE ARE RUMORS THAT YASMIN IS THE 'MYSTERY GIRL' THAT DYLAN LIKES AND SHE'S RESPONDING TO HIM AND SO IS HE TO HER. THERE MIGHT ALSO BE A CONFLICT BETWEEN BESTIES CLOE AND YASMIN AND DYLAN AND EITAN. WELL, THATS IT FOLKS FOR MORE JUICY DETAILS, VISIT OUR WEB PAGE AT ...THAT'S THE END OF THE SHOW...BYE!

* * *

**PINKBEAR HERE...HELLO READERS I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY AND IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER/SEQUEL THEN I NEED AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALLOWED. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THE BRATZ? JEALOUSY, HATE, LOVE, SEX AND HATRED...CAN THEY HANDLE IT ALL? READ TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS IF I GET 7 REVIEWS. ENJOY! :)**


End file.
